Water-curable, silane modified copolymers of alkylene-alkyl acrylates and a process for the preparation thereof by reacting a mixture containing a silane and an alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymer are described in detail in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,136 granted Sept. 22, 1981. The silane modified copolymers, as described in this patent, can be extruded about electrical conductors such as wire and cable and water-cured to crosslinked products to provide insulation thereon of excellent quality.
It is customary, prior to extruding silane modified alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers about wire and cable, to insure removal therefrom of undesirable volatiles. The presence of undesirable volatiles could lead to the formation of voids in the extruded insulation, marring the appearance of the final insulated product and, in some instances, shortening its working life. In addition, removal of undesirable volatiles from the silane modified copolymers reduces odor problems at the extruder and in the insulated wire or cable. Obviously, removal of volatiles from the siliane modified copolymers, by a subsequent devolatilization step after the preparation of the copolymers, increases the time required to produce an insulated product and, also, increases the overall cost thereof.